The Rainbows' Mangers
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Hitman Reborn Characters in Kuroko no Basuke's World. No Mafia. What would happen if FemTsuna was Seirin's Manger?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hitman Reborn Characters in Kuroko no Basuke's World. No Mafia. What would happen if FemTsuna was Seirin's Manger?

AN: I love Hitman Reborn and Kuroko no Basuke. I wanted to do a crossover, but I did not want to have any mafia involvement in it. So, there will be female only Hitman Reborn characters in Kuroko's world. The females will be the mangers of the Generation of Miracles teams. This will also have Female Tsuna. Since Too Academy already has Momoi as a manger, there will not be a Hitman Reborn female for this school. So, Seirin will have two mangers; because, they are the main team. I wonder if you can guess the Hitman Reborn females I will use, and what school they will go too. Tsuna will be the only male Hitman Reborn character I will be turning into a female. The rest of the Hitman Reborn characters are actual females from the anime.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles." However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown, and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man.

 **Chapter 1**

Seirin Private High School was in full swing. After just opening last year, it was still pretty new. Getting a feel for their new school. The first day of their high school years. Students were nervous, some excited and others could care less. For the first week of school, there is a club fair, to see what school club you will join. All of the different clubs have their own booth to where you can go and sign up for that particular club. The clubs also have members at the front of the school handing out fliers. So, you know which booth to go to; and, to also help promote their club. There was also a big bulletin board that shows where the club sign up booths are. This is where we find Tsunahime Sawada.

"Wow, it's so busy. There is so many clubs to choose from." Tsuna says in amazement.

"Join the swim club!" Person A yelled.

"Join the literature club!" Person B yelled.

"Have ever tried playing rugby?" A person yells.

"I wonder what club I should join." Tsuna ponders to herself as she continues walking. Tsuna's attention then focused on three males she was coming up on in front of her.

"You gotta play basketball if you are Japanese! Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to play basketball?" A cat like boy yells.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." The boy next to him says.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei asks.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" The boy jokes.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei deadpans. He then looks over to the third boy. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"

Mitobe just nods and continues to hand out fliers silently.

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Koganei deadpans again.

"Basketball, huh. Sounds interesting." Tsuna muses to herself. Tsuna goes to where she sees the basketball club booth. "Can I join the basketball club?" Tsuna asks the girl and boy sitting at the booth.

"Oh, you want to join the basketball club?" The girl asks kind of confused on why a girl would want to join a boys' basketball club.

"Yes, I was wondering if your club was in need of a manger by chance." Tsuna inquires. The girl perks up.

"Yes, we do still need a manger. Here just fill out this form, please." The girl says as the boy hands her the sign up form, kind of in shock. Tsuna fills out the form then hands it to the girl. The girl thanks Tsuna as Tsuna walks away. The boy turns to the girl.

"We need a manger? Since when?" The boy asks.

"It would not hurt to have someone to help with the load of work I have to do. Also, having another girl around might be nice." The girl replies with a smile.

"Just a few more would be nice." The girl continues with a sigh while stacking the sign up forms into a pile.

"We couldn't even get ten." The boy agrees.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." The girl states with a grin.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" The boy asks, now revealed to be the captain of the basketball team, in a weary voice.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" The girl asks cattily.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." Hyuga says with a sigh. The girl looks around.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going. If they could just bring in some promising ones that would be…" The girl was interrupted by Koganei's crying face. He was being held up by the back of his shirt, by a tall intimidating looking red headed boy.

"The new students are here." Koganei says through tears.

"What?" The girl asks in confusion, not looking up yet.

"Is this the basketball club?" The red head asks. The girl looks up and is shocked.

'Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!' The girl thinks in awe.

"I want to join. The basketball club." The guy states.

"Um, welcome, welcome!" The girl greets and gives the red head a cup of water. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to complete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be…" The girl was interrupted.

"I don't care. I'm going after I give my name." The red head states. He hands the sign up form to her.

"Huh, you don't have a reason for joining?" The girl asks. The red head finishes his drink and crushes the paper cup.

"Not really. Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." The red head states as he gets up and starts to walk away. As he does, he throws the crushed cup behind him. Making the trash can beside the booth.

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?" Koganei asks still scared.

"He's one in a million." Izuki says.

"You! Where have you been hiding?" Koganei yells at Izuki and Mitobe. Hyuga picks up the red head's sign up form.

"Taiga Kagami. He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source." Hyuga says.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." The girl says with certainty.

"Yo, you forgot one." Koganei says handing her a request form.

"Ah, sorry. Let's see, Tetsuya Kuroko…huh? 'I was here the whole time,' but I don't remember him at all." The girl says then double takes in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asks in concern.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!" The girl yells in shock.

"Teiko? You mean _the_ Teiko?" Hyuga asks as he takes the form from her.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!" The girl states in excited awe.

"Generation of Miracles…that famous group!" Hyuga exclaims.

"Ugh! Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?" The girl says in frustration. "And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!" The girl explains in excitement.

-After School-

Tsuna was running kind of late to basketball practice. This was because one of her friend's was running a little behind this morning. Her friend was kind of shy and did not want to leave her side. So, she wanted to join the basketball club too.

'I hope they do not mind having two mangers?' Tsuna thinks as her friend and her walk to the basketball gym. When they opened the door, they saw an interesting sight. The first year boys had their shirts off and the girl from early was listing off their states. Tsuna and her friend decide to wait until she was done.

After the girl was done examining the first years, being awe struck by the red haired guy and disappointed in the blue haired guy, she turned to Tsuna and her friend.

"Everyone before you go, I would like you to meet your new manger." The girl says as she walks up to Tsuna.

"Hi, my name is Riko Aida. I am the basketball teams coach." The girl now revealed to be Riko introduces herself.

"Hi, Riko-senpai, my name is Tsunahime Sawada. Please to meet all of you." Tsuna introduces herself to the team. The does their introductions. Riko was about to continue but Tsuna steps forward.

'Riko-senpai? I could get used to that.' Riko thinks with joy of someone calling her sempai.

"Riko-senpai, is it okay if my friend also becomes a manger?" Tsuna asks as she pulls her friend to her side. Riko looks at her friend and shrugs.

"I don't see why not. Please introduce yourself." Riko tells the girl.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. Please treat me kindly." Chrome says shyly.

'So cute!' The team thinks as they look between Tsuna and Chrome. They thought Tsuna was more pretty than cute though. Riko then brought Tsuna and Chrome into the locker room, so she could look at their states.

"Okay, please take off your shirts." Riko prompts as they walk into the locker room. Tsuna and Chrome do what she asks.

'Tsunahime Sawada, height: 157cm (5'2), weight: 46.5kg (102lbs), breast size…F-cup!' Riko laments in sadness. Riko shakes her head to clear her mind. 'Chrome Dokuro, height: 152cm (5'0), weight: 41kg (90lbs), breast size…C-cup! Why do these first year girls' have bigger cups sizes then me! It's not fair!' Riko laments some more.

"Um, Riko-senpai?" Chrome questions.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asks in concern. Riko snaps out of her depression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, girls, welcome to the basketball team. I will be counting on you both." Riko says with a smile.

"Right!" The girls say together in determination. (While this was going on the team had already left).

-With Tsuna and Chrome-

Tsuna and Chrome were walking home together. They lived together with some of their other girlfriends. They were passing the park's basketball court when they saw two first years, from the basketball club.

"It looks like they are about to have a match." Chrome comments.

"Let's go say hi and watch." Tsuna suggests. The girls walk over to them.

"Your Taiga Kagami and Tetsuya Kuroko, right?" Tsuna states hoping she remembered their names right. The boys looked over to them.

"Yes, you are the new mangers, Tsunahime Sawada and Chrome Dokuro." Kuroko says.

"Great, more people showing up." Kagami grumbles. The guys then proceed to start their match with the girls watching. The girls watched as Kuroko got completely demolished. Kagami goes to say how Kuroko should stop playing basketball (we all know this part). The girls and Kuroko watched as Kagami stormed off.

"Don't listen to that grumpy Tiger. You should never give on something you love. See ya tomorrow." Tsuna says as she and Chrome walk off.

'Seirin sure is going to be interesting.' The girls and Kuroko think to themselves.

-The Next Day-

Tsuna and Chrome were going over the basketball team's bio/data charts Riko made up. Tsuna was also going over the club's money budget. While they were doing this, the first years were making googly eyes at them. The second years were trying not to.

"Wow, having such cute mangers is amazing." Kawahara says in a love sick voice.

"Yeah, much better that the scary coach." Fukuda agrees. Riko sees and hears this. Riko walks up behind them and hits them upside their heads with her clip board.

"If you guys will kindly line up, we will be having a practice game between the first years and second years." Riko announces through clenched teeth. Tsuna and Chrome sat on the bench as the game got under way. (The game happens exactly like in the anime).

-After School and Practice-

Tsuna and Chrome were standing waiting for their food to be done. They were at Maji Burger (I think this is the fast food place's name). They got their food and saw Kagami and Kuroko sitting together. They walk up to them.

"Hey, mind if we join you guys?" Tsuna asks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagami exclaims.

"Getting something to eat, same as you." Tsuna explains the obvious.

"Sure, I do not mind if you join us, Tsunahime-chan, Chrome-chan." Kuroko says. The girls sit down next to the guys. Tsuna next to Kagami and Chrome next to Kuroko.

"You guys can just call me, Tsuna. Tsunahime is such a mouth full." Tsuna explains. Kuroko nods in understanding.

"Today's game though was really amazing! You guys are really good!" Tsuna says with excitement.

"Thank you." Kuroko says with a nod in gratitude.

"What are you talking about? This guy sucks!" Kagami yells.

"His misdirection and passing abilities are amazing though." Tsuna says.

"If not for those abilities, you would not have won against the seniors." Chrome states speaking for the first time, since she sat down. Kagami just growls having nothing to say to that. Kagami then nods his head seeming to have come to a decision. Kagami throws one of the burgers, from the mountain on his tray, too Kuroko.

"Here, I guess you did earn one of these." Kagami says.

"Thanks." Kuroko says. The girls smile at this exchange. They then all leave together after they have eaten.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asks.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko states bluntly no questions asked.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami asks irritated.

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top." Kuroko explains.

"That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Kagami declares.

"That's a pretty big goal." Tsuna comments. Chrome nods agreeing.

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko says.

"Hey!" Kagami growls. The girls laugh.

"If you have a hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. You can't do it alone. I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Kuroko declares passionately.

"Look who's talking. Do whatever you want." Kagami says.

"I'll do my best." Kuroko stats with a smile.

"We will do our best too. To help Kagami's light shine bright for your shadow to darken, Kuroko-kun." Tsuna declares while Chrome nods her head agreeing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: I have decided to add one more Reborn female to this fic. They will be the Co-Coach of the Too Academy's team. Look forward to her.

To start off the school day, Riko asked Tsuna and Chrome to meet up on the school's roof at 8:40am. Tsuna knew that Monday morning assembly was in five minutes.

"I wonder what Riko-senpai is up to?" Tsuna ponders out loud. Chrome just shakes her head, not knowing. They arrived at the roof to see the other first year basketball members also there. Riko was standing in front of them. It almost looked like a face off.

"Is this a dual? Anyway, I remembered Monday morning assembly is in five minutes! Hurry up and take this." Kagami says as he tries to hand the form to Riko.

"Before that, I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the National Championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you." Riko explains.

"What? Of course I'm-." Kagami was interrupted.

"I know you're strong. But, I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals, and the will to accomplish them. Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the person you love." Riko explains with a devious grin.

"What?!"

"All the second years did it last year." Riko says like it was no big deal.

"What? No one told me about this." Furihata says.

"I heard about it when they recruited me." Fukuda says with dread.

"But I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara trails off.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitions. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best." Riko states. Tsuna saw that the first year trio were nervous, but Kagami and Kuroko were not.

"This'll be easy. This isn't even a test." Kagami states as he jumps onto the railing. "Class 1-B, number 5, Taiga Kagami. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

-Down on the Ground-

'Is she doing that again this year?' Hyuga questions as the rest of the students were in shock.

-Back on the Roof-

Kagami jumps down off of the railing when he gets close to Tsuna. Tsuna slaps him over the head.

"What the hell?! What did you do that for?!" Kagami yells. Tsuna shakes her head.

"Bad Tiger! Don't do something that dangerous again!" Tsuna says sternly. Chrome nods watching Tsuna go into protective mode.

"Geez, you did not have to hit me. And don't treat me like an animal." Kagami bites out.

"Then don't act like one." Tsuna states simply.

'Huh, it seems she has tamed the tiger.' Riko thinks. "Who's next? If you don't hurry up, the teachers will get here."

"I guess I will go next." Tsuna says as she walks up to the railing. "Class 1-B, number 7, Tsunahime Sawada. I will be the greatest manger I can be, and make this team the strongest team out there!" Tsuna declares determinedly. Tsuna walks back to her spot and turns to Riko.

"I hope that was okay?" Tsuna asks.

"That was great. Next!" Riko orders. The first year trio went next one by one. This only left Kuroko and Chrome left.

"Excuse me. We're not good at speaking loudly, so could we use this?" Kuroko asks, for both Chrome and himself, holding up a megaphone.

"Where did you get that?" Riko asks. Kuroko was about to go first when… a teacher bursts through the door stopping them. The teacher went onto lecture them, then banned them from the roof.

-After School: Maji Burger-

The group of Tsuna, Chrome, Kuroko, and Kagami were eating together.

"I can't believe the teacher got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami complains.

"Chrome-chan and I didn't even get to finish, and we still got in trouble, too. We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko says kind of worried.

"That's not gonna happen." Kagami says reassuringly.

"We'll see." Kuroko states. Tsuna and Chrome were just silently eating their food.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other as the Phantom Sixth member? Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kagami asks. The girls perk up interested in Kuroko's answer.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle, winning is everything. Instead of teamwork we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important." Kuroko explains.

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami asks.

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko states.

"Seriously?" Kagami asks not thinking he was right.

"Your words, the coach's, and Tsuna's really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan." Kuroko says passionately.

"We're not gonna _try_. We're gonna _be_ the best." Kagami declares. The girls and Kuroko smile.

-The Next Day: At School-

Kagami saw, when he walked into his classroom, everyone looking out the windows.

'What's all of the commotion?' Kagami thinks as he walks over to the windows. He looked and saw words written on the ground. "We will be the best in Japan." You could tell it was written by two different people. You could see dirt on both Kuroko's and Chrome's school uniform sleeves. Kagami smirked. Riko was smiling in her own classroom.

"This could be interesting enough to work." Riko says.

-After Class: With Tsuna-

Tsuna was doing the job Riko requested of her. She was trying to set up a practice game for the team. But who though? Tsuna suddenly got an idea. She takes out her cellphone and makes a call.

"Hello, desu." The voice on the other end answers.

"Hey, it's me. I need a favor." Tsuna says.

"Ah! Hime-sama! Of course, what can I help you with, desu?" The voice squeals.

"I need to set up a practice game with your team for my team." Tsuna explains.

"Of course! I will get it done. Anything for you Hime-sama, desu." The voice agrees.

"Thanks so much. Send me the details when you have them." Tsuna says happily.

"I will Hime-sama, desu!" The voice says cheerfully. Tsuna and the person say their good byes then hang up. A minute later Tsuna's phone buzzed with a text.

"Well, that was fast. I know not to underestimate my girls. They always get the job done." Tsuna says with a proud smile. Tsuna writes down the information and packs up her things.

"Well, I better go tell Riko-senpai the good news." Tsuna comments as she leaves the classroom.

-Basketball Club-

The guys were in the locker room changing when one of them saw the Monthly Basketball Magazine lying on the bench.

"Huh, this is… didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei comments. Hyuga walks up and they start flipping through it.

"All the players are featured. Kuroko…" More flips. "…doesn't have an article." Hyuga states.

"Even though he's the sixth guy. Didn't they come to interview you?" Koganei asks Kuroko.

"They did, but they forgot about me." Kuroko answers.

'So sad.' The team thinks.

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies." Kuroko explains.

"The coach and the manger are back. We're playing a practice game." Fukuda announces walking into the locker room.

"I wonder who we're playing." Izuki comments.

"I have no idea. She was skipping for some reason though." Fukuda continues.

"She was skipping?! Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough." Hyuga warns his team. We see Riko skipping down the hall with Tsuna walking with next to her with a smile on her face.

-Outside Seirin's Gates-

"This is Seirin?" A male asks.

"Yep! This is it, desu." A female answers.

"New and pristine, just like I expected." The male comments as he and his female companion begin waking into the school. The females of Seirin High were watching the male and recognized him to be a model. His female companion sighs tiredly.

'Not again.' She thinks.

-Basketball Club-

The team was having a team practice game between themselves. The team was praising Kagami's abilities when the coach calls them over.

"What?! A practice game against Kaijo High!" Hyuga yells in shock.

"They will not disappoint us. Thanks to Tsuna we were able to get this practice game. We'll also put plenty of first years on the court." Riko explains. The team looks at Tsuna in amazement.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Koganei says.

"Are they really that strong?" Kawahara asks.

"They're strong, at the National level. They play in the Inter-High every year." Hyuga explains.

"And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles." Riko announces.

"Ryota Kise." Tsuna answers looking at her clip board. The team was in shock.

'I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited.' Kagami thinks getting pumped up.

"Apparently, Kise-kun works as a model." Tsuna comments.

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki says.

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Koganei says with a sigh. They then hear a commotion going over by the door. They saw a group of girls forming a line by the door.

"Huh, what are all these people doing here?" Riko comments.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The male from earlier sighs. The female next to him sighs too.

"You never do, desu." The female from earlier comments. "Alright, that's enough! Kise-kun is not signing anymore autographs, desu!" The female yells. The group of girls were about to kick up a fuss, but one looking into the female's eyes right then, was like looking into a lightning storm. The group of girls leave.

'What is Generation of Miracles' Ryota Kise doing here?' Riko thinks in confusion.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko greets.

"Good to see you." The male, Kise greets back.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hyuga asks. Kise was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Hime-sama, desu!" The female squeals and jump hugs Tsuna. Tsuna catches her with ease, used to it. The team jumps in surprise.

"Umm… Tsuna-chan, who is this?" Riko asks.

"Oh, forgive Haru's manners. My name is Haru Miura, and Hime-sama's childhood friend, desu." The female, Haru, introduces herself. Tsuna just smiles and pets her head.

"She also happens to be Kaijo's manager." Tsuna explains. The team was in shock. They looked the female over. Brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes. She was Tsuna's height.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I would come say hi. We were best friends in middle school" Kise explains walking closer to Kuroko.

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko states.

"You're so mean!" Kise cries.

"Ryota Kise. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder." Furihata reads the magazine article, from earlier, out loud.

"Since your second year?" Hyuga asks.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." Kise explains.

"That never happened to me." Kuroko says.

"What? It was just me?" Kise cries then catches the basketball he sensed coming at him.

"Yeah, watch it! You almost hit Kurokocchi, Harucchi, and Tsunacchi." Kise says while holding the basketball.

"Kagami-kun! If that would have hit Haru, I would have killed you!" Tsuna says fiercely. The team had never seen Tsuna that mad before. Haru just smiled at seeing Tsuna's protectiveness come out.

"Sorry, Tsuna. Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play a little, pretty boy?" Kagami says challenging him to a game.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just… fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display." Kise says.

"Unbelievable." Riko says sighing.

"This could be bad." Kuroko comments.

"Huh?" Riko says in confusion. Kise then demonstrates his coping ability using Kagami's moves against him.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Kuroko explains.

'This isn't simple imitation.' Riko thinks as Kise demolishes Kagami.

"This is the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko, your friend's way too good." Kawahara says.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko states.

"Huh?" Kawahara asks.

"To be honest, I have underestimated him just now. It's been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." Kuroko explains.

"I don't know about this. After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now. Give us Kurokocchi. Come join us. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?" Kise asks. Tsuna already knew what Kuroko's answer was going to be.

'Want to beat them with my own style of basketball.' Tsuna remembers his words.

"I am honored to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko answers with a bow.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?" Kise asks not understanding Kuroko's thinking.

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun, and Tsuna-chan. I told them we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko declares.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise complains. Kagami laughs.

'This is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing! And there's four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile.' Kagami thinks before saying out loud. "What are you doing? I was gonna says that, Kuroko."

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious." Kuroko states. Kise just smirks, but then a shiver of dread goes up his spin.

"Kise-kun! How dare you insult Hime-sama's school! Haru will make sure that the captain punishes you good!" Haru yells furiously. Kise panicked.

"No, please, don't tell the captain, Harucchi!" Kise begs. Haru walks up to Kise and pulls his ear, and starts dragging him out of the club.

"It was nice to meet you all! Haru will see you later Hime-sama!" Haru says as she drags Kise out of the room.

"Well, that was eventful." Tsuna says with a smile. The team wonders how the practice game will go after these turn of advents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Kasamatsu is not awkward around Haru, because he sees her as a little sister and is used to her. I will also be skipping around the basketball games. The games will follow the anime, unless I say otherwise.

-Kaijo Private High School-

The Seirin basketball team were standing just inside the gates to the school.

"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Hyuga comments impressed at the school. Tsuna shook her head at her team's astonishment at the school's size. Tsuna then looked over at Kuroko and Kagami since they were falling behind.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual." Kuroko says.

"Shut up. I was a little too excited." Kagami explains.

"Awe that's cute, Tiger. You are like a little kid on a field trip." Tsuna giggles.

"What did you say?!" Kagami demands.

"Hey, guys!" A voice yells. The team looks to where the voice came from and saw it was, Kise running up to them.

"Kise!" Kagami exclaims.

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." Kise says when he reaches them.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful, Ryota-kun." Tsuna says with a warm, cute smile. Kise blushes a little.

"Ryota…kun?" Kise asks in shock.

"Yep. Oh, is it okay if I can call you that?" Tsuna asks worriedly.

"No, it's fine." Kise reassures.

"Oh, good. I did not want to offend you." Tsuna says with relief.

"Kise… Hey!" Kagami yells trying to get Kise's attention, but Kise just ignores him for Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned me down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise whines whipping at his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga asks.

"Just show us the way." Kagami growls.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise continues ignoring everyone else, but Kuroko and Tsuna.

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami asks getting really annoyed.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko asks. Kise faces then turns serious.

"I'm more interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things. I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Kise states with determination to Kagami.

"Sounds good." Kagami answers with a grin. Kise then leads them to the basketball gym.

-Kaijo Basketball Gym-

"This is it." Kist says when they are in the gym. The Seirin team look around in shock.

"We're playing on a half court? The other side's being used for practice?" Riko questions in confusion. Tsuna frowns at this. She then sees the Kaijo's Coach, Genta Takeuchi, and Haru was standing next to him with a clip board in hand.

"You're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the Coach?" Takeuchi asks.

"That's me." Riko answers.

"You? You're not the manger?" Takeuchi asks in shock. Tsuna steps forward.

"No, I am the manger, Tsunahime Sawada. Nice to meet you." Tsuna answers.

"I'm Coach Riko Aida. We look forward to playing with you today!" Riko says with a bow.

"Uh, yeah." Takeuchi says awkwardly with a scratch to his head.

"So, um… What is this?" Riko asks looking around at the half court.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game." Takeuchi says simply.

"Arrangements?" Tsuna questions as she sees Haru shaking her head sadly.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Takeuchi explains.

I see." Riko says through clenched teeth.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." Takeuchi says dismissively. The Seirin team was pissed. Tsuna decided to interfere. Tsuna walks up to where Takeuchi was standing with the Kaijo regulars. The team watches her walk over there.

"What is she doing?" Kagami asks.

"I don't know, but let's see what happens." Riko says wondering what Tsuna was up too.

"Excuse me." Tsuna says. The Kaijo team looks over at Tsuna.

"What can I do for you?" Takeuchi asks. Tsuna then goes onto "persuade" the coach to take her team seriously. The Seirin team could see sweat forming on Takeuchi's face. They really wanted to know what she was saying. Tsuna then smiles sweetly and walks back over to her team.

"The coach has decided to let us play on the full court." Tsuna explains to her team.

"Really? Good job, Tsuna." Riko says with a smile.

"Just doing my job, Riko-senpai." Tsuna says smiling back.

-Back with the Kaijo Team-

The Kaijo regulars were standing there in shock at what just happened.

"Who was that?" Kasamatsu, the Captain, asks with a blush on his face.

"That was Tsunahime Sawada, Haru's Hime-sama and childhood friend. Hime-sama is also the manager of Seirin's basketball team, desu." Haru explains.

"She was pretty. Way prettier than the coach." Moriyama says.

"Don't even think about it. Focus on the game." Kobori, the Vice-Captain, says.

"You are not worthy of, Hime-sama anyway Moriyama-san, desu." Haru states.

"Ouch, that hurts, Haru-chan." Moriyama says with a hand to his chest.

"Everyone focus on the game!" Kasamatsu yells.

"Right!" The team yells together.

-Before the Game Starts-

Tsuna was looking over her notes when she noticed Kise was not in the game.

'So, even though I made them play us with the full court. They still think we are not worth having Kise play.' Tsuna thinks in frustration.

"Well, we'll just have to force them to put, Ryota-kun in the game." Tsuna says out load making her team look at her.

"Right!" The team yells together with determination to not let Tsuna down.

-The Game Starts-

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin." A student announced.

"All right, let's go!"

"Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up." The referee says.

"There's five of us." Kuroko announces his presence shocking all of Kaijo.

"He was right in front of me, and I didn't even notice him. What about you, Kasamatsu-san?" Kobori asks.

"Me neither." Kasamatsu answers.

-Kaijo Bench-

"This is ridiculous. After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." Takeuchi comments.

"We'll see. You might be right. They're not just decent." Kise says with a grin.

-Seirin Bench-

"Ouch." Riko says.

"What's wrong, Riko-senpai?" Tsuna asks.

'This doesn't look good. I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind. Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, but how far can they carry us?' Riko thinks to herself as the ball tips off. (The same thing happens in the anime, but Kagami not breaking the hoop). Kaijo was in shock. They could not believe Seirin got the first basket. Takeuchi puts Kise in the game. Kise walks onto the court.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kise greets.

"You're finally in." Kagami comments in excitement.

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." Hyuga says.

"He's not just putting on a show." Kuroko explains.

"Amazing. Seeing him again, I can tell Ryota Kise really is a monster." Riko comments in awe. Everyone is interrupted by Kise's fangirls.

"Huh? What's all that?" Hyuga asks in surprise.

"Oh, that? This happens every time he plays. And… Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu yells while kicking Kise in the back.

"Yeah! You tell him, Kasamatsu-kun, desu!" Haru yells encouragement.

"Ow… You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise whines.

"Do you understand what's going on, Kise? Who the hell is number 10?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Number 10? Oh, that's Kagami." Kise answers.

"Kagami? I've never heard of him." Kasamatsu states.

"Forget about him. The guy who stole the ball, number 11… That's my teammate from Teiko, Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing? Right, right?" Kise asks excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" Kasamatsu asks hitting Kise in the stomach.

"You should listen to, Ryo-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai." Haru says walking over to them.

"Why?" Kasamatsu asks. Haru then goes onto explain who Kuroko and Kagami are.

"Interesting. So, they are strong. Well, whatever, in any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favor." Kasamatsu comments. Kise grins at this.

-Game Resumes-

"What is this?" Riko asks while watching the game.

"What's with this high-paced play? It's been three minutes since they started." Koganei states.

'It's like they're beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are just too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles.' Riko thinks in awe.

"Boys." Tsuna says with a sigh and then looks over at Kaijo's bench.

"And she is not helping either." Tsuna comments. Riko and the benched members look at her.

"What do you mean, Tsuna?" Riko asks.

"Haru, has this ability called Motivation. She pumps up her team's moral by a hundred. She makes them not think about losing only winning. So, no matter how hard someone or something tries to tear her team down, she will make sure their team spirit never falters." Tsuna explains.

"Wow, you have an interesting friend, Tsuna-chan." Furihata says.

"Yep, Chrome also has an ability." Tsuna says nodding to Chrome sitting next to her.

"When did you get here?!" Riko yells while thinking not another Kuroko.

"She just got back from getting the info that I needed." Tsuna explains.

"Info?" Koganei asks.

"Yes, Chrome's ability is Spying. She can spy and gather information thanks to being able to not be noticed. Kind of like Kuroko's Misdirection, but she can control it. She was able to get, not only info on Kaijo's team, but the next team we will be facing." Tsuna explains.

"Great work, Chrome!" Riko says happily.

-Skipping-

"Seirin, time out." The referee announces. The Seirin team was sitting on the bench sweating and panting.

'They're way too tired for playing just five minutes. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offense and defense at an absurd rate.' Riko's train of thought was broken by Takeuchi's yelling.

"What the hell are you doing? How many points are you gonna let them take? Is the defense asleep? Huh?" Takeuchi yells.

"Sorry." Kobori says.

"This isn't easy." Moriyama states.

"Yeah. That first year duo is brutal. You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy? I know Haru warned me, but this is insane." Kasamatsu says.

"I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually…" Kise is interrupted by Kasamatsu punching his stomach.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Kasamatsu growls.

"It's okay. The balance will tip soon enough." Kise states with a grin.

-Back with Seirin-

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first." Riko states.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?" Hyuga asks.

"What? Hey, wait… Please." Kagami says.

"Please?" Riko asks.

"He actually knows the word please." Tsuna comments.

"There is a way." Kuroko announces. At the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasamatsu asks.

"It's because… They have a weakness." Kise and Kuroko say together.

"A weakness?" Riko questions.

"What? You should've told us sooner." Hyuga says.

"No, to be honest, I'm not even sure you could call it a weakness. Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off." Kuroko explains.

"W-What?" Hyuga exclaims. At the same time Kise was saying.

"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes." Kise explains.

"Is that what Haru meant?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Yes, Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic. He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I can do it. Watch me." Kise then throws a basketball over his shoulder. Kasamatsu flows it. "See you're not watching me. Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion he disappeared so he can pass the ball around. Not that he has to do anything special to have no presence. But the more he uses it, the more we get used to it and its effect gradually decreases."

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?" Riko yells while trying to strangle Kuroko.

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask." Kuroko says struggling to answer.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko demands while thinking 'I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.'

"Your time out is over." The referee announces.

"All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!" Riko cries.

"Let me stay on him, please." Kagami asks.

"Why are you acting so polite?" Riko asks.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something. Thanks to Tsuna's help." Kagami states.

"Tsuna's? Anyway, switch from man-to-man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise-kun is your first priority." Riko orders.

"Got it!" The team yells.

"Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?" Riko asks.

"I'll try." Kuroko says.

-Game Continues-

"Why don't you acknowledge it already? You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles." Kise comments.

"What'd you say?" Kagami growls.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy." Kise explains. Kagami bursts out with laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy." Kagami says.

"Huh?" Kise says in confusion.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there." Kagami continues.

"Over there?" Kise asks.

"In America." Kagami answers.

"You lived in America? That's amazing." Kise says in excitement.

"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win. We're just getting started. Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won? Besides, thanks to Tsuna, I now know your weakness." Kagami says.

"Tsunacchi? What weakness?" Kise questions.

"With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible, it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words… This guy is your weakness." Kagami states as he pulls Kuroko to him by his head.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asks.


End file.
